topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Diina
Origin: 'Yasei no Last Boss ga Arawareta '''Alias/Aka: '''Advisor of the Supreme Ruler, Venus of the Gold, Thousand-level Traitor, Ophiuchus of the 13th Zodiac, the True Snake Who Deceived Everyone, the Serpent, Avatar of the Goddess of Creation '''Classification: '''Half-Elf, Demon (in disguise), God's Avatar 'Threat level: Likely God+ || God+ || Celestial+ Age: 'Hundreds of years '''Gender: '''Female '''Powers and abilities: '''Superhuman Characteristics, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Information Manipulation (Was able to fake her visible stats), Mental Manipulation, Magic, Limited Power Nullification, Invisibility, Matter Transmutation, Metal Manipulation, Flight, Light Manipulation, Resurrection, Healing || Same as before, in addition to Priority Manipulation (Goddess' Avatar gets a Divine Rights, in form of an absolute priority over other abilities) || All previous abilities, in addition to Conceptual Manipulation, Summoning, Power Creation (Was able to use any ability that existed in any mythology), Reliant Immortality (Goddess' Perfect Avatar couldn't be killed, unless the Goddess wanted otherwise) 'Physical strength: 'Unknown (Didn't focused on physical strength) || Unknown || Unknown 'Attack potency/Destructive capacity: 'Likely Continent (Inferior to Ruphas, but could withstood against her) || Likely Higher, more focused on hax abilities like Time Manipulation || Galaxy (Withstood Level 4200 Ruphas, who had approximately 999.999.999 of damage, which is said that there's no object smaller than galaxy that has such high parameter), Universe+ with Big Crunch (Literally collapsing the entire Universe) '''Durability: '''Possibly Continent (Survived a single blow from Ruphas, even though she almost fainted because of that) || Likely Higher, advanced Time Manipulation makes her almost impossible to kill || Universe+ (Take no damage from the collapse of the Universe), the Goddess' Avatar couldn't be killed unless the Goddess wanted otherwise 'Speed: 'Infinite (Level 1000 beings could infinitely compressed time of their perception when moved seriously, so it has no different to complete time stop) || Infinite || Infinite (Much Higher than before) 'Intelligence: 'Genius (Undoubtedly an expert tactician. She's the master of all plans deceiving the Demon tribes, Seven Heroes, even Ruphas. She concealed the truth behind her conspiracy with almost no flaw) 'Stamina: 'Immense || Infinite (Goddess' Avatar was provided by Infinite Energy from the Goddess herself) || Infinite 'Range: Low Multiverse (Exgate's power not only limited to Midgard, it could also affect to another universe, like Earth's Universe. Likely could be used for offensive means) || Low Multiverse || Possibly Much Higher Weakness: '''Despite all of her manipulative behavior, she was, after all, just a doll who moved in the hand of the Goddess of Creation '''Standard equipment: *'Right Bracelet — Increases IQ by 1000' *'Left Bracelet — Increases IQ by 1000' Noteworthy Techniques & Abilities Half-Elf — 'Diina was born from an Elf Father, and Human Mother. With this, she gained the Abilities of both species, but didn't have any weakness of both species. For example, Diina has a Longevity of an Elf, but she could still eat meat, unlike pure-blooded Elf who couldn't eat it. *'Attributes — The attribute affects the initial indicators of abilities, increase along with the level increase. There are seven attributes in Midgard: fire, water, wood, gold, earth, moon, sun. They, of course, work on the principle of "Paper-Rock-Scissor", fire> gold> wood> earth> water> fire. The sun and moon are mutually exclusive, natural enemies. Diina's attribute is Gold and Water. It is worth noting that both of these attributes do not belong to the Original Dragons. Being half-elven, Diina has two attributes at the same time. **'Gold — '''the Gold attribute allows you to manage metals. An attribute that controls metals, steel, and everything else. You can also control the stones. One possibility of the attribute of gold is the strengthening of substances. This attribute is similar to alchemy and is best compatible with alchemists. **'Water — the attribute of water allows you to control the water masses in any state of aggregation, and also allows you to use healing magic. It is very well developed in Diina's possession. '''Exgate — Diina’s spatial magic, which allows her to create portals and travel vast distances, simply connecting the coordinates with each other. Despite the fact that at first Dina assured that there was nothing special in her abilities, in fact, Exgate's magic is basically impossible, she is not in the list of possible abilities. Actually, the so-called “Exgate” magic, this combination of “Magic” and “Tenho”, in the Midgard universe, these two polarities are artificially separated, as something opposing, but in fact it's not. Having plunged into the Exgate space and passing through something that cannot be measured physically, one can feel the existence of Magic and Tenho at the same time, they fill all this together. The magical power that defines and materializes matter and the heavenly power that strengthens it. The combination of these two forces that they cannot use simultaneously in Midgard, according to the world setting.' ' *'Dimensional Portal — '''Diina could travel around the world, opening dimensional gaps in space. She can also hide in them, probably hiding in the space between universes. *'Inter-Universe Transition — Exgate's power is not limited to only Midgard, Diina can freely travel to other universes, such as Earth. It is worth noting that in the universe of the Earth, there are fundamentally different laws of physics, for example, on Earth, the speed of light is constant and there, nothing can move at the speed of light, while having mass. '''Illusion — '''Magic of Water Attribute. Using water fog, Diina can change her appearance.Actually, this is exactly how she changes her guises to “Dina” and “Venus”. '''Fake Status — '''Diina has a skill that allows her to issue false personal status. That is, she can hide her true power from anyone watching, in other words, her 300 level is a fake. So she tricked Ruphas. Venus of the Gold from "Seven Luminaries" Diina's second identity. She was in a demonic union of the strongest demons of this era, posing as the demoness of Venus. At the same time, she worked for Majin King, supplying him with information about Ruphas, with whom she traveled around the world with. Being in a demonic union, she also hid her real power, with the help of a false status. '''Metal Magic — a combination of the magic of Gold Attribute; Venus is a master of Gold Attribute and is able to apply a huge variety of skills related to this attribute, including ultimate skills. The magic of metal is similar to alchemy, but different in its essence. Alchemy is a combination of materials. The magic of metal is different. She "creates" metals. Magic in this world turns mana into matter. For example, fire and water created by magic are no different from real water and fire, until it disappears. But this is more of mana than water and fire. *'Cleta — '''flying through the air, a golden radiance emanates from the body of Venus, at the next moment thousands and tens of thousands of metal shells appear, after which they fall on the ground like iron rain, which destroys everything that was under it.' Diina could also combine this with Exgate. Dina opens a hole in the space in front of her, tearing the sky. The hole can absorb all the shells of the previous technology. Absorbing objects into dimensional holes, Venus can "exhale" them from other directions, opening spatial holes. '''Ake no Myojo | Golden Venus — the ultimate magic of the Gold Attribute. Diina opens a huge gate in the sky, from which a large object emerges, a golden sphere. Diameter - hundreds of meters, or kilometers. She falls from heaven to earth, falling, she can destroy the country of Gjallahorn. Initially, this projectile should be launched after some time, but Dina launches it with some penalty, using Exgate for this. Diina can use Ake no Myoggio in conjunction with Exgate to minimize environmental damage.” A falling meteorite storm collapses from empty space. It is used in conjunction with Exgate, since the radius of destruction of the Golden Venus is several kilometers. With the help of Exgate, Diina temporarily displaces Exgate created into the subspace, everything that makes up the world, there is only a goal that meteors fall upon, creating a chain of explosions. In other words, only the target takes damage, the world around it does not take damage.' ' Water Magic — 'Venus could apply a huge variety of water attribute skills, and can also combine them with Exgate's power. *'Auxo — '''rain falls over the whole territory, however it has no strength and doesn't cause any damage, but in the place where it falls, trees begin to sprout rapidly, they grow whips, grow to the sky and attack the target. If not destroyed, they will sprout endlessly. ' *'The Three-Pointed Great Hermes —''' is a technique that accumulates mana in the air, after which a huge stream of water hits the target, which ultimately forms into a triangular pyramid, inside which pressure is exerted on the target comparable to the ocean depths, a little more than 10 thousand tons. *'Star of Asclepios —' Tenho Water Attribute skill of the highest level. Asclepius Star allows you to fully restore the vitality of any creature in a certain range. In addition to this, Asclepios completely removes absolutely all abnormal statuses from the target, any curses, debuffs and whatever else. This also works in the opposite direction, even positive statuses, such as Brave, Berserker, are deleted. Asclepius allows you to restore vitality from 0 units, that is, it allows you to resurrect from the dead. In proportion to such effects, the activation time should be very long, Diina ignores this and activates it without any delay. Subspace Seal — ' Venus’s real space-management capabilities go far beyond simply teleporting objects and people. She could throw an object into the portal, marking another world as its destination, and interrupt its movement along the way. Thus, this object will be squeezed out into the space between the dimensions and will never be able to get out of there, it will drift forever between Midgard and the “other world”, in the interuniverse plane. Avatar of the Goddess of Creation Diina has three names. One is the Avatar of the Goddess. The second is Venus from Seven Luminaries. Third - "Hebi Jukai" Ophiuchus, Snake of 12 Heavenly Stars. This is the name that she got from Ruphas. She is the Avatar of the Goddess, conceived between an elf father and a human mother. The goddess randomly selects a couple in the world and places a fragment (Avatar's seed) of herself inside her, later this part is transferred to the child named Diina '''The Power of Goddess' Avatar — '''it's initially assumed that Diina has absolute power that cannot be competed with. This is expressed not only in overwhelming power, its abilities have absolute priority. In fact, she has “administrator rights” in the context of reality, moreover, the scale of her influence is not limited to Midgard’s universe, her power also works perfectly in other universes, for example, on Earth. *'Sub-Space Seal — throws the enemy into the void between the worlds, without the opportunity to return. "Ban" in its purest form. Although technically this is not some special ability. *'Absolute Priority — 'all abilities take precedence, for example, when the “absolute hit” and “absolute avoidance” techniques collide, the one whose priority is higher will prevail. All skills are divided into 5 categories, the higher the higher the priority. However, Dina is the Avatar of the Goddess, she, as well as Dragons, have a 6th priority rank - absolute. A rank that is not in the system at all. *'7 Divine Privilege — '''7 special powers given directly to her by Alovinas, which she could control the whole world and its creatures. **'Jed Posterior — ' a complex of unique, divine possibilities. Jed Posterior controls time, Diina can slow down the flow of time personally for any creatures or objects, isolating them in the prison of time. In addition, this ability can go “minus”, that is, not only stop the time for the object, but also start to rewind its time back, leading it to the “not even born” state. The ability separates the time of the object from the surrounding space-time and infinitely slows it down. The victim will first receive a complete stop of time, and then her time will go in the opposite direction, eventually retiring from existence, reaching the point “before birth”. Priority of skill "6", resistance is impossible, cancellation is impossible. **'Ras Alhage —''' a skill that allows you to awaken the Primordial Attribute Dragons. The priority of the skill is “6”, so it cancels any countermeasures, the abolition of the skill is impossible. This is the power that can awaken the Dragon Attribute. And it also means the destruction of Midgard, she does not have the ability to restore it. Primordial Dragons are so large that their very movement will destroy the planet. **'Kevalrai — '''ability to control the memory of any creatures, with the ability to introduce false memories. In addition to this, Diina can make herself completely invisible, simply presenting herself in the heads of others as a “stone” or “air”, thereby completely removing her presence. Priority of skill "6", cancellation is impossible, resistance is impossible. **'Mulifen | Gamma Canis Major —''' ability to lower the limit of the damage threshold for an object. You can lower this value to 9999. Priority of skill "6", counteraction is impossible, cancellation is impossible.' ' **'Sabic — '''a skill-creating creating ability. Although not every skill can be created. Rather, she is free to redistribute skill parameters, as she pleases, at any time. **'Malfiq — when using this skill, Diina becomes the Avatar of Alovinas in the full sense of the word, her consciousness disappears. This power could only be used by the Goddess, ignoring the will of Diina herself and can be used at any time. Priority of skill "6", resistance is impossible, cancellation is impossible. The Perfect Avatar This happened when Diina completelt lost control of her own body, and her consciousness being replaced by the Goddess itself. However, it's only limited by the capacity of Diina's vessel. '''Infinite Energy — Now that she's connected to the goddess, Diina's mana source is outside the universe. It comes directly from the goddess, and it is equal to the ability to demonstrate infinite power. Mythology — 'Avatar of the Goddess of Creation could demonstrate her ability to create ability from all kinds of mythology ever existed. Whether it's Egyptian, Chinese, Nordic, Greek, Babylonian, Indian, Japanese, etc. She could create such things. *'Ruler of Heaven, The Destroyer of Stars: Keraunos — outer space splits, creating a huge fault, thunder comes from holes in space. The reasons for the appearance, common sense, theories, laws, reason, all this, unfortunately, is powerless. Only power can stop it. Ignore reasoning, ignore causes and ignore effects, crush by force, that’s all that matters. *'The Embodiment of Destruction. A creature with a thousand faces. The absolute that destroys all that exists; Mahakala!' — The Avatar concentrates and releases huge streams of flame in all directions from itself. All the things that he falls on are erased. Not just destroyed, but erased. This is the light of absolute destruction. Instant death for any thing, be it alive or dead, ignoring protection and resistance. *'The Queen of the Underworld, A Goddess who gave birth to the Gods, Izanami! —' Mana begins to gather and create different creatures. Japanese-style warriors, men and women holding weapons, gods. End of the World | Big Crunch — Immediately after the Avatar uttered this words, the compression process of the entire universe was activated. The world began to shrink, all the stars are attracted to the Avatar with great speed, the universe is shrinking and ended just like how the Universe was created. The failed creation of the Goddess shrinks and disappears completely into nonexistence. Key: Diina/Venus || Avatar of Goddess || Perfect Avatar Category:Character Category:Yasei no Last Boss Category:Female Category:Current Threat level: Celestial Category:Energy manipulator Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Magic user